The Bullet Hole Bartender
by Keyboardlover3
Summary: Izaya's mysterious and unbelievably simple cousin, Luna, comes into Ikebukuro to stay, and, to Shizuo's surprise, is everything Izaya isn't. This casual girl sparks his curiosity. Upon knowing her, fragments of her past piece together the life of someone totally different. Luna isn't just his enemy's family, but a destructive victim with an uncanny ability to tap into his emotions.


CHAPTER ONE: (So, my Pilot chapter ^^)

"Izaya!" I shouted. The bastard's face pissed me off more than usual today. How the hell did we get here? Shit. That's right.

Approximately 12 minutes ago:

I had been walking down the street to get a drink on the rocks with Tom when Izaya was on his way to see Celty. The piece of shit just couldn't wait to cut my sleeve. Why? Because he's a dirty prick. With what? A butterknife. That's right. A BUTTERKNIFE. WHAT COULD HE POSSIBLY HAVE PLANNED, CARRYING A GODDAMN BUTTERKNIFE AROUND?! Instinctively, I was so offended that he cut the shirt my brother gave me, so I swung out at him.

Izaya laughed and dodged.

And now we're here.

Now:

Izaya seemed to be using this time like a workout. "You're getting slow, Shizuo. When was the last time you had a suitable fight?"

Asshole. I gritted my teeth and went for the nearest object. A streetlight. Reasonable. Izaya constantly dodged around like a pussy, but it pissed me off even more that I really was getting slower. I kicked a vending machine toward him, causing him to leap forward, and I ran and jumped from the vending machine and down to him. The streetlight was long, so I could swing anytime. I had him.

But a pair of shiny purple eyes stood in front of him, looking up at me with fear and hatred. Her hair was in two, long, wavy purple pigtails held up at her head in two Chinese buns. She wore a gold pair of rectangular glasses, a purple turtleneck, and beige cargo shorts. What a strangely dressed girl.

But her eyes. Purple. Or magenta. Or whatever color that was. Like wine. Instead of swinging the streetlight, I landed in front of her. She stared at me with even more hate before collapsing into tears on the ground.

Izaya lifted her up, catering to her gently. This was not a common scene. Who the hell was this girl? His girlfriend? No. Or was she? It pissed me off thinking she was.

The scene subsided instantaneously as Izaya disappeared amongst the rooftops with her cradled in his arms.

I threw the streetlight.

"Shit!"

Luna:

Izaya sat, his arms crossed, on the couch. He was talking to Namie.

"Your sisters are at it again," Namie said as monotonously as ever.

Exasperatedly, Izaya replied, "It would appear so." He sat in his seat and rolled across the room in it. "I get sick of cleaning up after them sometimes. One day, I'll just have to make it so that they'll automatically do it for themselves."

"But you cleaning up after them shows that you love them," I said.

Izaya grinned that usual demonic grin and turned toward me. "Is that what you think?" He chuckled. "I just don't want my sisters to be even more of a disappointment towards the family."

"And thinking like that shows you love them. Like when you carried me out of there today."

Namie looked up. "Luna, you're forgetting Izaya leans toward you more than his own sisters."

"That's not true!" I whined. "Is it because I have more money, Izaya?"

Izaya approached me, and I flinched. He put his hand on my head. "It's because you're the only one who can destroy hours of my work on minutes."

"What do you mean?"

"When I start a new scenario, and it's going well, it's all so entertaining. But, during those times that you've interferred, you don't get sucked in or brushed out. No. People just stop and forget everything that happened. It's a skill, and I have to be on your good side in order to prevent you from destroying my fun. On top of that, you're the most emotional person I've ever met."

Namie gave him an incredulous expression. "How is that a reason for favoring her?"

"She's an interesting scene all on her own."

I was confused. Was this a compliment? I decided to not to ask. Izaya looked at his phone. He looked so serious and reserved. "It's Celty." He grinned. "I have some business to attend to."

"Izaya!" I called as he got to the door.

He looked back. "Hm?"

"When you're done, we have to talk about a few things. Candy shop?"

Izaya grinned. That grin was so infamous. It made goosebumps rise on my arms. "I won't be too late."

Namie shook his head. "Sometimes I think you could be a couple."

"Namie!" I hissed.

She shrugged. "I don't think incest is such a terrible idea. Although..." Her voice trailed off. Namie sighed. "Why do you watch Izaya working on his hobbies anyway? He really doesn't like you interferring with them."

I shifted. "I'm sorry. I just hate it when he makes their emotions flunctuate. Toying with emotions is the worst thing anyone can ever do." I took out the dictionary and began to highlight words I didn't know. It wasn't many, but then Namie broke my concentration.

"They're at it again," Namie said.

"Hm?"

She pointed outside the window. A streetlight had been floating behind a few short buildings. When I finally saw its wielder, my eyes widened. "Whoa... He's so... strong! He might even be stronger than-" I saw Izaya jumping about before him. "Izaya!" Only Namie and Izaya knew this, but not only was I very emotional, I was very light on my feet.

My fastest running record was three minutes and forty-five seconds for a mile, beating Svetlana Masterkova's mile time and almost beating Hicham El Guerrouj's mile time. Since it was unrecorded, Masterkova kept her title. I didn't want it anyway. I hate running.

But, boy did I run.

This man, this blonde bartender-what business did he have trying to hurt Izaya? Then I thought about it harder. What business didn't he have? He was shouting and jumping and swinging like an animal, while Izaya was quite entertaining. He was merely dodging and hopping back and to the sides. Once, he even jumped on top of the bartender and back. Finally, I gasped when the bartender hit him like a bowling pin with a vending machine. Izaya saw me and grinned deviously. He wasn't being helpless. Dammit. He was only pretending to be helpless. I stood before him, nonetheless, and looked this possibly drunken caveman in the eyes.

I wanted to shut my eyes as the streetlight came toward my face. Please. Please don't hurt me. Tears came to my eyes thinking that I would go this way. Please stop.

And he did.

His expression was of shock and anger at the same time. Shaking subtly, I dropped to my knees and cried, thinking I was going to die from a stupid streetlight. But maybe the tears were of joy that I lived.

Izaya, either taking pity on me or feeling it was his responsibility to "clean up after me," lifted me up bridal style and took me upwards, knowing I was scared of heights.

"Where are we going?" I whimpered.

"Celty. I'm not in the mood to go back."

Celty was always fun to be around. She and Shinra were the cutest things. "Can I be the godmother of your children?" I burst out while they were "discussing" some important things that I had rather not hear.

Izaya remained silent while Celty, of course silent as well, seemed to be flustered in her bodily movements.

I suddenly felt a wave of guilt. "I- I'm sorry. Asking this implies that when you die, I'll take your children for you. It's a little dark." Tears came to my eyes, and Celty hugged me. I felt her large breasts against my average-sized chest.

"Celty," Izaya groaned.

I ended up staying with Celty and Shinra that night, and I made them cake to celebrate our sleepover.

"How old are you again?" Shinra asked.

I slumped my shoulders. "I'll be twenty-two in a few months."

You look down. Celty was so cute with her phone!

"Yeah. It kinda' sucks that I'm twenty-one years old and have the emotional stability of a toddler." Every now and again, I felt anger. And that was the only time I seemed remotely my age-that and when I'm working. You're probably wondering what I do for a living. Librarian? Bookstore cashier? Waitress, perhaps?

Shinra chuckled. "It's not a problem. Sometimes people are just like that. I think it's nice, because we're always surrounded by robots or demons, emotionally wise."

Celty put up a finger as to tell us to wait and she ran off. Scurrying back, she returned with a tavern dress. It was like a medieval garb, a long, white white dress with a purple corset and black ribbons. "It's so cute!"

Celty nodded. I got it for you, because I remember you telling me that you like renaissance attire. Also, because I know you like to drink.

^^' I scratched the back of my head. "Haha, yeah... Oh, speaking of drinking. Do you know this bartender? He- ah- and Izaya were going at it today."

Shinra looked at me. "That's right! You're new to Ikebukuro. That was Shizuo Heiwajima. You know Tom? Yeah, that's his bodyguard. He and Izaya don't get along too well."

Hm. "He seems really strong. I was impressed."

"Yep, he beat Izaya for the title of the strongest man in Ikebukuro."

Whoa! "Really? That's cool. Do you think he likes cake?"

Shinra laughed. "I suppose you could ask him if Izaya doesn't get in your way. I mean, who doesn't like cake?"

I don't. It was just a hobby of mine to bake and make pastries look cute and pretty for everyone to eat.

Then I got drunk and passed out.

Shizuo:

Damn, that Izaya!"

"You've been complaining about Izaya more than usual," Tom told me. "What happened yesterday?"

"He got himself a bodyguard."

Tom made a face.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you really think Izaya got himself a bodyguard? He's not out enough for one. It's not like you and me, Shizuo. What'd he look like?"

I hesitated and pouted. " _She_ looked like a nerd."

Tom sat back in his seat. "She, eh? She wasn't one of his sisters or Namie?"

I shook my head. "No. I'd never even seen her before. She had these long, purple pigtails that went down to her hips and had these wine-colored eyes and glasses. She dressed weird, too. A turtleneck and some cargo shorts but dress shoes and white socks. No taste in fashion."

Tom laughed. "Since when did you start caring about other people's sense in fashion?"

"She doesn't dress sharply! It bothers me. It's even worse knowing that Izaya was pretty gentle in carrying her out of there. What the hell does she have to do with him?" I pushed my fingers into my hair.

"You seem a little flustered," Tom teased.

"I am not flustered!" I snapped.

Tom grinned. "I work for a dating site on the side, Shizuo. You seem a little too interested in her to just be curious." He crossed his arms. "Why don't you just ask Izaya?"

I shot up from my seat. No. Way. "Don't we have to get back to work?"

Tom shrugged dramatically with his hands in the air. "We have time. Maybe you can snoop around and ask if they've seen a girl with purple eyes and pigtails."

"That's too weird. I'm dropping it. I don't care who she is anymore." And in that moment, I found her. She was hugging Izaya. When she let go, she started hopping about and showed him a large plate of cake. It was white with pink frosting and a sugar bunny on the top.

Tom looked over my shoulder. "Mm... So that's her, huh? She is dressed pretty casually, but you have to admit. It's kind of cute." He stood next to me and stared at me. "You're red."

"That's because I get so red with anger whenever I look at Izaya this long."

"That's never happened!" he teased. "Except when you're bleeding, but that's not common," he mumbled. "Urbane and violent and outgoing and you can't even talk to a girl."

"That's not what this is about, dammit! Shit," I said and bit my thumb. She took off running. It was outstanding, how quickly she left the scene. Izaya was left with the cake. Almost instantly, I through the doors and pushed Izaya into the nearest alley and took his shirt in my fist.

Izaya grinned haughtily at me, this bastard. "Hey, Shizu-chan," he greeted lowly. "What are you going to do? Try and punch me? Stab me? You know you won't be able to."

"Who the hell is that girl? Why'd you make her protect you like that?"

Izaya frowned. "Who? Luna? I didn't _make_ her protect me. She was just looking out for family, that's all."

"You only have two sisters."

"Yeah, I know. She's not my sister. She's my cousin." Izaya was silent but then, peering into my face, I knew some scheme grew in his mind. "She's the daughter of two of the richest people in the International Mafia Trade business. She was raised by my aunt and uncle as well as parts of the Yakuza and Chinese Mafia. She doesn't look it, but she knows her way around a gun trade and is know as Lady Silver Tongue. What's she doing with her Dollar cousin in Ikebukuro? Well, she's not one for violence, so she ended up living with Namie and me. Then she found out what I do for a living and for a hobby, and would have left if it wasn't for Celty. She's not noticed enough, because of how fast she is. She just seems to fly by."

I set Izaya down but kept him pinned against the brick.

"What else do you want to know?" Izaya asked, a wicked smile on his face. My eyebrow twitched. He was pissing me off. "Would you like to know if she's single? No. She's engaged."

Engaged? I looked down.

Izaya laughed. "I'm joking. She's totally single. For reasons, too."

I looked up and held my fist up.

"If you leave a mark on my face, she'll hate you forever."

"I don't give a shit! I don't care about what your poorly dressed cousin thinks!" Initially... I didn't end up punching him.

"She works at a candy shop about two miles east of here. Have fun," Izaya said and kicked me back before fleeing.

Tom watched from across the street. I walked back over to him and shoved a hand in my pocket while the other one brushed through my hair. "He got away."

Tom looked at me. "I see that. What now?"

"I'm... gonna go get some candy."

"Candy?"

"Come on. I don't feel like going alone."

Luna:

When I left Celty's house, I was on my way to work, but halfway there, I realized that I won't have anywhere to put the cake, so I called Izaya to pick it up and eat it with Namie. When Izaya took it, I noticed I was going to be late if I didn't hurry up now.

I started off and watched the world pass me by as I ran. Ikendy, the Ikebukuro master candy shop, flashed in neon pink and blue lights. The twins often visited me. Not ten minutes later, I found that Shizuo guy and another man enter the candy shop. Perhaps they were together? "Bartender!" I called out.

Shizuo turned to look at me. "Hey."

Hey? That was it. The darker man with brown dreads, beside him, smiled softly. He was dressed nicely in a collar and V-neck. He extended his arm and I shook his hand, smiling. "Tom."

"Luna."

"So you like sweets?"

"Not really. I just think they're cute. Sweets aren't really my thing, but I like making them for other people. Lots of people seem to like me more when I make them stuff that they like. Honestly, I'd rather be a bartender, too, like him."

I saw Shizuo's ears twitch. Tom laughed. "He's not a bartender."

"Whaaa-? But he dresses so nice. He reminds me of a good drink."

Shizuo hung his head and seemed to be getting uncomfortable, but Tom was looking at me with a slightly surprised expression. "He's my bodyguard."

"Oh, yeah? I understand. He seems very strong. I was very impressed the first time I saw him-beside that fact that he tried to kill my cousin."

"So you think he's impressive?" Tom asked. Shizuo scurried toward us and put his hand on Tom's shoulder.

"Yes," I replied gleefully, "I do!" I smiled.

Shizuo looked up, his glasses covering his eyes but I could tell he was caught off guard.

I felt my phone vibrate. I wasn't supposed to take it during work hours, but it was Namie. Izaya and I have business to attend to at the home. Please keep yourself busy outside until 10 this evening. Sorry for any inconvenience.

I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked.

"I'm locked out of my home until ten o'clock tonight."

"Well, Shizuo and I will gladly keep you company until then! What time does your shift end?"

Shizuo:

Tom seemed satisfied after we took care of the last guy of the day.

"How can you be a debt collector and working for a dating site at the same time?"

"Well, how can Luna bake sweets all day and not eat any of it?"

"Can we stop talking about her?"

Tom looked up. "You might as well get used to it, because you're seeing her tonight."

"You mean _we're_ seeing her tonight?"

Tom smiled softly. "Nope. I mean you are. I have a few things to take care of, and I'll be busy tonight."

"Then why did you tell her that we're keeping her company when it's just me?"

"I'll go pick her up with you and tell her that a few things came up."

Tom ended up leaving me in the presence of Izaya's kin. It sounded bad, but it didn't feel wrong. Luna didn't seem anything like her cousin. "Why is your hair purple?"

She looked up. "My hair?"

"Yeah. Why is it purple?" What kind of questions did I plan to ask her? I had no goddamn idea. But I was really curious about her hair. Don't judge me!

"Uhm, well it was the same color as Izaya's. Maybe darker. It made me seem too... dark. Considering I was born with these purple eyes, the black hair made me scary. So I made it blonde. And I like blonde hair-but on men. Like you. But not on girls. It reminds me of Stocking." Who? "And when I think of Stocking, I think of strippers, and..." I almost stopped listening to her. I was so lost. The anime character? "Anyway, I thought it would be nice to just dye the whole thing purple like my eyes, and ta-da, here is the outcome!" She smiled.

"Too bad for you, because I had dark hair too." I told her the story of how Tom had me dye my hair back when we were younger, and she was really intrigued.

"You're violent, kind of like Izaya, but he's an internal kind of violent."

I couldn't argue with that. "How about you? You don't seem too violent. I heard you were raised by gang members and all, but you make cake and dress like a runaway." My eyes widened. Shit. I hope I didn't offend her.

She giggled. I sighed in relief. "No. Once upon a time, I was pretty violent. Maybe when I get angry, then I explode. I used to be a spy, and I did all sorts of bad things. I lied to people and hurt people. I never killed anyone, but I helped others kill people. I decided it was time for a change in scenery. So I called Aunty, and she sent me off to Izaya and the twins. I was so happy. The first thing I did was bake cake!" She giggled. "As for dressing like a runaway, I just feel more comfortable this way. I feel warm and hugged and everything a rich kid is not. Like you, I could mistaken you for a bartender-"

I growled a little in my throat.

"-but you could also look like a spoiled rich kid!" She smiled.

Which one was worse? I sighed. "How are you even related to Izaya?"

"Well, my Aunty is-"

"It was a rhetorical question!" I shouted. I stopped, feeling like an idiot and half expected her to start crying, but she just shrugged it off casually and smiled. It was a little annoying how happy she looked, but it was better than the look she gave me the other day when she stood in front of Izaya. I honestly felt my chest tighten at the thought. She looked so different, so prepared for anything. Now, it was like her walls had open doors.

"Shizuo, why did you come see me today?"

The question was so abrupt; I didn't have time to think of a false answer. "Uhm- I- I was hoping you were nothing like your cousin. I didn't want to have to fight another one."

"The twins don't cause you much trouble, do they?"

"Er- no, they don't."

"Do you want some ice cream?" Aside from the fact that I was always ready for ice cream, the way Luna had said it really made my blood rush. She was so cute-and not in any annoying kind of way. She reminded me of Tom somewhat.

"I'm paying," I barked and stopped talking immediately. What must I sound like to her? It started to piss me off, but I was pretty happy being able to buy her ice cream.


End file.
